


Parental Guidance Strongly Suggested

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Incest, Inflation, Oviposition, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope has a problem and Roxy feels a bit out of her element. Luckily they have Rose, who is practically a certified expert at this alien sex stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Guidance Strongly Suggested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



> Not quite as macabre as it could be, but I hope you enjoy Rose's xeno kink nonetheless.

"I'm not sure this is the best idea," Calliope said. "What if I lose control and hurt Roxy?"

"That's what I'm here to prevent," Rose said. "This sheath should keep you from penetrating too far."

"Yeah, Callie," Roxy said, taking Calliope's face in her hands and kissing her lightly. "It'll be okay. Rose is like, a super expert on alien sex stuff."

"I don't like to brag," Rose said. "But I have assisted many human/troll couplings." 

"That's different," Calliope said. "Troll don't have _barbs_."

"Sheath," Rose said. "I've measured you quite throughly and I have the dimensions correct. It's thick enough to keep your barbs contained and also flexible enough to allow you to deposit your eggs."

Calliope inhaled, trying to hold back a moan at the mention.

"It'll be okay," Roxy said, rubbing Calliope's stomach carefully. "You need this. You've told me what happens to cherubs who don't lay." 

"You two," Calliope said weakly. "Are not playing fair."

"Yeah," Roxy said. "I'm willing to totally cheat to get your hot little eggs in me." 

"Oh, oh dear," Calliope whimpered. 

"Lay back," Rose said. "On the edge of the bed. Roxy you will be on top. From this angle I can observe and make sure nothing goes wrong."

"You heard the lady," Roxy said. 

Calliope obediently positioned herself with her back on the bed and her legs braced on the floor, large thighs spread wide. Roxy waited at Calliope's side, lightly caressing Calliope's distended abdomen as Rose slide the silicon sheath down Calliope's ovipositor shaft, covering the barbed bottom half but leaving the smooth bulbous head free. Calliope's hands gripped the bed, shaking slightly.

"Ready," Rose said. "Please position yourself, Roxy."

"It'll be okay, baby," Roxy said, carefully moving to crouch over Calliope's shaft. She couldn't spread her legs wide enough to straddle Calliope, instead she rested her knees on Calliope's hipbones. 

"I'll guide you down," Rose said. She held Calliope upright with one hand while gently gripping Roxy's hip with the other. She tried to maintain a clinical detachment as she watched the head of Calliope's shaft penetrate Roxy's vagina. The uncovered portion was only around three inches long but was very wide. Roxy still sank down without hesitation until her stretched lips rested on the thick walls of the sheath.

"Alright?" Roxy asked. Calliope nodded weakly. "Yeah, me too." 

"You can begin releasing your eggs now," Rose said. "Or do you need assistance with that?" 

" _Please_ ," Calliope gasped. It was impossible to resist. Rose gripped the sheath tightly, sliding it minutely up and down until Calliope's hips jerked and the first egg began to be forced up the shaft. 

"Prepare yourself," Rose told Roxy. 

"Yeah I'm read- oh fuck," Roxy said. The egg was even wider that the head of the shaft and Rose could see Roxy's entrance resist momentarily before the pressure forced it in. "Oh sweet fuckity fuck."

"You don't have to-" Calliope began.

"Oh fuck I don't," Roxy said. "Oh god, that feels so good."

"Interesting," Rose said. Calliope just groaned, fingers ripping the sheets as her shaft bulged with the next egg. 

The laying process probably took fifteen minutes total in Rose's estimate. Rose regretted not setting a timer. Very unscientific of her. Rose counted ten eggs total and watched Roxy shake more and more with each one. Rose wasn't quite sure how they all stayed inside Roxy, she could see how Roxy's lower abdomen was beginning to bulge out to accommodate the load inside her. Rose licked her lips. 

"I'm finished," Calliope said, voice raw. 

"Alright," Rose said. "Roxy, you can lift off. We'll begin phase two." 

Roxy's hand was shaking as she reached down and squeezed her labia shut as she lifted off Calliope, keeping the eggs inside her. 

"Fuck, that's heavy," Roxy said. "You better be ready for the trade off, Callie. I'm not sure I can hold them in much longer."

"Yes," Calliope said. "Yes yes yes, I'm ready." 

"Lift your legs up," Rose said. "If you can. I can't quite see your egg slit."

Calliope only managed to get one leg up on the bed but it was enough to lift her up and show the entrance below her ovipositor. Rose inquisitively pushed two fingers in, feeling for the second muscle that would hold the eggs inside. It was about two inches past the entrance, well within the distance Rose could push.

"Alright," Rose said. "Roxy, please do them one by one. I'll catch them and put them into Calliope." 

"Yeah," Roxy said. "Yeah, just- you do that. You catch them good."

Roxy spread her fingers, allowing the first egg to slip out into Rose's waiting hand before pinching herself shut again. Rose tried to move quickly, holding Calliope open with one hand while pushing in the egg with the other. The internal muscle resisted slightly but a sharp tap of Rose's fingers and the egg popped inside.

"Oh, oh, _oh_ ," Calliope gasped. 

"You alright?" Roxy said. 

"Yes," Calliope managed to gasp out, the s a long hiss. Roxy laughed weakly. 

"Just you wait baby," Roxy said. "Plenty more where that one came from." 

This process took longer than the initial laying, since Rose had to manually transfer the eggs. It was a fascinating thing to watch, Roxy's distension decreasing as Calliope's increased. The last two eggs popped out at the same time, Roxy unable to hold back anymore as she shook and gasped.

"Did you just orgasm?" Rose asked as she pushed the eggs one after the other into Calliope.

"Like you wouldn't," Roxy said. "With all that hot alien shit going on down there."

"An interesting hypothesis," Rose said. "But I don't think we'll be testing it in the immediate future. Didn't you say there were several years between you needing to lay, Call- oh for fuck's sake."

As soon as she was free from holding herself shut Roxy has sunk down on Calliope again. Only now she was relaxed enough to take the sheathed part inside her as well.

"Come on," Roxy chanted as she bounced. "Come on baby, you can do it."

Calliope's fingers dug into the mattress and she _howled_. She was still shaking when she grabbed Roxy by the hips, pulling the squeaking girl up until she was spread over Calliope's mouth, Calliope's white, forked tongue fucking deep inside her. Roxy doubled over, scrambling to hold on to the sheets as she was brought to a second orgasm. She then collapsed to the side. 

"That was," Rose struggled to find the words. "Enlightening."

"Get the fuck up here you pretentious ass," Roxy said. Rose obeyed, allowing herself to be dragged up onto the ruined mattress, Roxy between her legs as Calliope pinched her nipples. 

"Oh god," Rose moaned. "Oh sweet fucking _god_." 

"Good?" Roxy asked, smiling smugly. 

"Yes," Rose said, panting between Roxy and Calliope. 

"Yeah," Roxy said. "Who's the best at alien sex now?"

"It's not a competition," Calliope said.

"But if it was I'd totally win," Roxy said. 

"True," Calliope said. 

"What happens now?" Rose asked. "To the eggs?"

"They'll die off," Calliope said, sounding slightly sad. "As interesting as my biology is, I can't do it alone."

"We'll figure out something," Roxy said. "What's the point of banging a genius scientist if she can't help you with sex stuff?" 

"You're a good friend, Roxy," Calliope said. 

"I try," Roxy said.

"I believe I will excuse myself now," Rose said, wriggling out from between them and rising to her feet.

"Ah, no snuggles?" Roxy asked.

"I would," Rose said. "But I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere."

"More aliens to bang?" Roxy asked.

"Yes. That is my only interest. Banging aliens," Rose said. 

"I'm glad you're finally being honest with us," Calliope said. Roxy snorted. 

"We appreciate the trust," Roxy said. "I think we're really getting in touch with our feelings here." 

"Sorry, but tentacles must come before feelings," Rose said.

"I thought you came because the tentacles," Calliope teased.

"That's it. Goodbye friends," Rose said. "I am gone."

She flipped them off while leaving. She vowed to not indulge them again but she knew it was a lie. Damn her alien fetish.


End file.
